epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Four4/Epic Rap Battles of Four4: No. 16 General Patton vs G.I. Joe
The 16th battle in my series, General George S. Patton, U.S. military general, vs G.I. Joe, the U.S. soldier, battle to see who is the better American hero. Nice Peter- George Patton (Lyrics by SirLowhamHatt) EpicLLOYD- G.I. Joe Joey Graceffa- Dwight Eisenhower (cameo) Ray William Johnson- Cobra Commander (cameo) EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY G.I. JOE VS GENERAL PATTON BEGIN! Patton: Sup G.I. Jerk? The name's G. Patton, Got raw rhymes so unique, I have my own patent, I'm the general in the spotlight of the European Theater, And thanks to me the war ended 5 years sooner. If you piss me off, I'll get DTC on your ABS ass, Listen to me, or you're gonna be bitch-slapped! How do kids look up to you? You're nothing but an American fraud! You were split into two different lines? Now that's quite odd, If you're so tough like we all say you are, Then why do you break apart when you take a mere scar? Hell, even McClellan was a bigger hero than you, I'll annihilate your pathetic, hard-headed, stiff little crew! Walk a mile in my shoes, and you'll see the shit I've grudged through to save your cracked-up Chinese ass, I double dog dare you to diss Ol' Blood 'n' Guts, undefeated to the last! G.I. Joe: Ha! You fool, I'm the one true G.I. But don't get offended when Eisenhower makes you cry, The inflatable army? What are you, a car salesman? I'm gonna nuclear bomb this bitch, lemme give ya the details, man! I'll fucking own you, pwn you, let the U.S. control you! No one liked you! No one needed you, dude! D-Day was saved by a real American hero, On a scale from one to ten, I'd say your honor's a zero! Patton: I may have a zero, but that's more than you'll ever have! I'll take you down hard on The Allies' behalf, Not Liked? Not Needed? If It weren't for me, freedom and liberty would be bleedin'. My speech moved millions, back then and now, Salute to your superior, obey and bow! My military prowess kept democracy up and strong, But you only got stuff done while you were smoking from a bong! Let me West Point you in the right direction to where you'll end up with your treasonous rejections! I've got 17 merits to back me up, you've got jack shit, so you'd best shut up! I was hardened by the fire of two World Wars, A softie like you belongs in the Playtoy Corps. Joe, trust me, and I think Cobra here agrees, Your weak and shitless tactics are nothing compared to my stratagetical expertise, Son, you'd better quit while I'm ahead, or else G.I Joe's gonna be G.I. Dead! G.I. Joe: Please, you reject, no one thought you more than a spec, Damn! That verse of your's was terrible, get your vocal chords checked, You need to show some respect to your fucking commander, You should learn some tactics from the Great Alexander, Bitch-slapping your troops, yeah, THAT sure did a lot... No wonder you were disregarded by your whole squad, You think your a boss, but that's a toss-up, be prepared for a loss, bub! You're a disgrace to the country I hold in high honor, you'd be a traitor for a dollar! Be prepared for the day when evil takes control, You'll be in the grave, I'll be up fighting the Cobra's patrol! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE EPIC! (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t925JwYXhVA) RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!! Winner G.I. Joe General Patton Category:Blog posts